


Peter Parkers interrupted vacation

by EggFriedReus



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, im uploading too late again, no beta we die like men, tags are limited for now, updated as we go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: Peter goes on vacation with his school. Thank god no one knows hes already dating MJ. Hes meant to relax right? What better way to do it then with a bit of fun?





	1. Setting the scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All heroes need to relax at some point.

Dating MJ was a stressful experience. Only sometimes, however. Most of the time it was utter and complete bliss. An ethereal moment for Peter Parker. MJ was perfect. In every way. The personality, the humour, the jokes. Peter loved it all and loved her for it. 

Peter and MJ had been dating since the end of Junior year. After taking down 'The Vulture' or otherwise known as Liz's dad, Peter had decided to stop being blind. Every teen at Midtown seemed to be completely incapable of seeing beauty apart from in clickbait Youtube titles. This was a school of nerds after all. 

He was only just getting back from the most important battle in universal history, and Peter Parker was thrown right back into high school. God, why didn't he quit? Well. MJ. That was probably the sole reason. Ned as well. But he didn't hold the same place in his life as MJ did now. 

A vacation was coming up for Peter through Midtown Tech and he needed it. Peter needed a break from the constant hecticness and giant battles. If he wasn't careful he'd burn himself out before passing High School. Spider-Man needed a rest. At least for a small while. Peter had only just taken down the Manfretti crime syndicate, for god sake! 

Standing in front of the mirror, still contemplating his thoughts, he shrugged off the slightly singed suit that Tony had first given him and set it aside in his wardrobe. The 'Iron-Spider' had already been set to charge. The media had swarmed him like a group of vultures when he arrived in New York wearing that suit. The reports had flown in as quickly as he swung. 'Spider-Man spotted in a new suit!', 'Iron-Spider back in the Big Apple!'. But by far the worst had been the hard-hitting ones. 'Spider-Man to replace Iron Man!', 'Tony Stark's prodigy!' 

When Peter had first seen these articles and papers he had broken down and was on the verge of crying. It was hard. Dealing with loss. And it doesn't get any easier the fourth time around. Peter wondered when he would break. However, he hadn't time to dwell. Peter snapped himself out of it and took one hard look at himself in the mirror. 

His spider-enhanced muscles were still holding strong. If anything just growing in size as he did more and more. His body fat levels were lower than when he had left. He could tell through sight. It was quite a major difference. Rubbing his now visible lower ribs, Peter thought about the upcoming trip as well. He had a lot to talk and think about with May..

First thing he had to do was go to school. It was only half of one day and then he'd be on his way with the rest of his dusted class on toward Europe. He would just relax when there. He had no plan, no intricate gesture... Sure he might take MJ up the Eiffel Tower or read to her. Maybe even discuss theories, myths and the like. His thoughts then crashed to MJ herself. She would be with him on the trip. Of course, she would be. Neither of then would've gone on the trip if the other one wasn't. This trip would be a perfect time to settle down and relax a bit. Let off some steam outside Spider-Man. 

He was really looking forward to this vacation.


	2. Well that's quite mysterious...

Ixtenco, Mexico. No more than rubble. The city had been devastated by a raging, unforesighted storm. At least that's what the public knew. Nick and Maria were rolling down toward the place along the tarmac. They blitzed past a small statue without a second thought, their growing dust and sand trail now sheltering the small figure from view mere seconds after passing it. 

Green and flourish sprouted around the car as it dropped a few feet in altitude along the winding path. Only as you rolled up to the border of the town, not the few buildings they had already gone past, would you notice that the crops and ground were virtually untouched. Sure a few pieces of rubble had been left, strewn about amongst the flowers and wheat, but nothing life-threatening in size or weight. It might have just been a trick of the eyes or perhaps a prefigurement of the levels of destruction; a layer of steam, or dust, or even ash was rising from the buildings. It was only visible due to the god rays flashing through the gaps in the fine patches of cloud. Quite eerie.

Maria kept on lookout as they continued forward. A hotel sign flashed overhead. A broken down pick up truck. Large walls of buildings left broken and in shambles right near to where they belonged. Whatever this had been, it had had the force to destroy these things, but not throw them around. Poor construction? 'Perhaps' Maria concluded as they rolled to a stop in a clearing. She turned her head to Nick and they shared a look. In turn, and as if a mirror, they threw open the doors of the Audi and stepped out onto the dirt. As she looked around easier, no longer having to peer through the dust-covered windshield, Maria swung close her door and spoke for the first time since they had gotten into the car. 

"Nick, this was a tragedy, but it's not why we're here." She sighed before and after, then fell into step behind the old director. "What, are we fighting the weather now?" She elaborated. Still, Maria followed however, Nick was staring forward toward the dilapidated cathedral but still turned toward her in his body when he spoke himself. 

"Locals say the cyclone had a face." Stated Nick, looking around a bit more now that they were in the blinding sunlight.

"People see things when they're under stress." Maria shot back as the tail end of a car fell out of view. "That does not mean that this is the start to some other big, world-ending..." She would have continued. Of course, she would have. If not for the large column of green smoke that slammed down from the sky. Out came both of their guns, fixated on the bottom of the cloud where the smoke remained. A man stepped forward, bearded, stress-ridden. 

"Who are you?" He asked, bringing his hands up slightly out of the spies peripheral vision. It was a standoff for a moment or two. Both groups were unmoving, silent. That was until the ground shook beneath their feet and a dull, earthy roar erupted around the air. A huge monster, twenty feet tall. Made of rock and dirt, perhaps even the surrounding buildings hidden as part of it, underneath the falling rock. Nick and Maria had both, long since spun around and fired a few times at the thing, but their bullets did nothing. Simply reflecting off of the rocky being. "You don't want any part of this." The still, unnamed man-made that clear from behind them. His hands came up higher and flashed with green energy. Two identical triangles, from which grew spindly beams of plasma-like light. 


	3. Times are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oo. Here are the changes coming into play.

"Gone. But not forgotten." Comes the solemn voice of Betty Brant. She stares down the barrel of the camera that films Midtown Tech's daily announcements. She shuffles the papers in her hands and waits for Jason to take his cue.

"Thanks to Kenneth Laymour and Fian Reymor for their help with that touching video tribute." Jason is overly energetic and does not seem to understand the mood of the situation. He pumps his hand against his chest and points at the camera until Betty takes over again.

"This year has been nothing short of-" But Jason can not hold back any longer. He interrupts poor Betty with a bleeped curse. 

"Shits crazy. It's like insane." Jason throws his arms out in exaggeration. None of this was normal, so they should not act like it all was. He is reprimanded by Betty but he still does not understand why she is being so uptight about this. 'No swearing.' She had reasoned, but no one seemed to care. Not even the passing teachers below the TV screen, or even Principal Morita as he brooded over his steaming tea. It was the last day of school... Who cared?

Betty keeps up the monotone voice as the script rolls on. "Historic. Over five years ago, half of all life in the universe, including our own Midtown High was wiped from existence. But then eight months ago, a band of brave heroes brought us back. They called it the Blip. Those of us who blipped away came back the same age. But our classmates that didn't blip grew five years older." Images and videos flashed up on the screen. Some showed the ageing up of students or even the graphic videos of most of the students disappearing. 

Jason interrupts again. To Betty, it almost seems like he is trying to put her off. and now she is getting annoyed with him. She had had to do this for how long with him? "Yeah, like my little brother is now older than me." Betty rolls her eyes and snaps back at him. 

"Yeah, it's math." Betty calms herself slightly and continues along with the rolling script out of view of the camera. "And even though we had blipped away halfway through the school year and had already taken midterms, the school made us start the whole year over from the beginning." Perhaps she was a bit annoyed with the truth of the ending. It was very unfair on all the kids. Jason voiced his agreement with her thoughts but at this point, Betty was just blocking out anything he said. 

"Tigers, it's been a long, dramatic, somewhat confusing road. As we draw this year to a close, it's time to move on to a new phase of our lives." The camera starts to fade but Jason's voice can still be heard through the fazing out, slightly crackly audio.

"Pray nothing crazy happens again because are the Avengers even a thing anymore? Does anyone even have a plan?!" Peter flickered his gaze down from the tv above. He was sitting beside, and now looking toward MJ. She was watching the TV as well. A joint sigh rang out across the classroom. The constant reminder of what had happened seemed to suck the life out of whatever this was. He took his hand away from the page of the book he was holding open as she looked back down toward the book. A nice gesture he guessed. MJ hated losing where she was in a book. She sent him a half-smile, slightly grim at the situation and grabbed his hand as he took it away. The page fluttered to a close but MJ did not even look away from him. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I know this all hit you pretty hard." She motions around them with a twirl of her head and looks him back in the eyes. Peter sighs. This was difficult. So difficult. 

"No. No, I'm all good." She squeezes his hand and lays it on the table gently. She puts the book down and makes it clear that whatever he is feeling is alright. Especially with how close he was to everything. And to Tony. 

"I'm always here if you need to talk, you know tha-" Their little moment. Both of them comforting and sharing emotion. Uncharacteristically understands for both of them is interrupted by a bouncing figure who nearly barrels into the table they are sitting at in the mostly empty classroom. 

"I have a plan." Ned shouts from about three inches away. Enthusiasm is radiating off of him in waves. Peter would be happy for him if it did not destroy the moment he was having with MJ. He is almost forced to listen as Ned whips up a chair with his foot and plops down in front of the dating pair. "Okay. So step one, Venice right? Take someone down the canal, get them some glasswork or whatever. Then go back to the hotel with them; boom!" MJ turns to Peter with pure confusion and Peter is only just withstanding the effort to facepalm his nose into the back of his skull. They laugh at Ned's antics together but Peter 'Mhm's in effort to get Ned to continue. "Then, step two. Paris, this is obvious. Notre Dame, Eiffel Tower, Badda-bing, Badda-boom!"

"Okay.." Trails off Peter. Ned looked so excited about this. His friend's knee was bouncing up and down on the floor to contain it. "Don’t forget step three."

Ned thinking deeply, now looks up to Peter in an element of confusion. "Step three?" He primes a pen out of his pocket and takes out a list, a few things are crossed out and there are arrows everywhere across the surface. 

"Don’t do any of that." Speaks MJ for the first time since Ned's arrival. Ned spins to her with a look of annoyance. It is very clear that he was asking for help, and was very keen to follow through with this 'plan.' He then puts down the pen and looks at Peter with some kind of face. "You're not gunna be a bachelor in Europe, Ned." Says MJ. "Look at it this way." She continues much to Ned's dislike and dropping of spirit. "If there's one thing you should know, Europeans hate Americans. Just because half of them are women doesn't mean anything either, Leeds.

"By the way, travel tip." She says as she goes to pack up her artwork near her leg. "You should probably download a VPN on your phone, just so that the government can’t track you while we’re abroad." She straightens her jacket and Ned looks down. "Look, I've gotta go." She whispers to Peter and he grimly smiles in understanding. 'Text me.' She mouths. Peter grins up at her and gets to his feet as well. Ned is now just fixated on his phone and his plan. Peter takes the chance. He leans in and kisses her, careful as to note no one else seeing..

"Smart. Will do." He says through a smile against her lips. MJ's smile broadens into a grin and she hits Peter softly in the abs before leaving, art in her hand. 

His best friend is still completely oblivious. "Dude, I think that you should help me with the plan." Ned then tries to pull Peter back into the chair he had been sitting in, but Peter at the same time goes to walk the other direction. Ned sighs in hopelessness toward his plan and the fact he thinks that his best friend is, "Crushing on MJ and not saying anything isn't gunna get you anywhere Peter. Be a bachelor!" He thrusts the piece of paper toward him but Peter turns toward him and lifts his eyebrows. 

"That's your plan. I've already got one." He double times in the other direction. He had an Aunt to support. 


	4. FEAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEAST

'Welcome to FEAST!' is painted across the large banner. It was hung across the front of the stage and tied with an alternate web formula. Peter had gone straight here to set this all up for May. MJ had offered to help, like the amazing person she was, but Peter had insisted. She would have better things to do and he really wanted to prove to May that he could do something to help her. Peter always felt like a bit of an inconvenience to May. If he was not here, the freedom she would have had. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he did not even stir at the beginning of May's talking and her ending speech. His new Iron Spider suit was reading out the words she said like lyrics to him, but Peter was not interpreting them. The words crawled and swung out of view and he watched them fade off. Like they were gone into the air. Dust in the w-. 'Dust. Dust. D-. No, not again. Please.' He was pleading with himself. Trying to stop his brain from destroying its self. His knees felt weak. Arms were heavy. He felt like hurling. The suit- The suit was from Tony. In care. It had been given out of good. Tony did all he could. He died saving everyone. Exactly how Tony would want to go. He went out smiling. Peter sighed. God, he missed him. 

His false sense of confidence to the audience almost faltered but he stayed strong. He focused and would not let himself dwell on past thoughts. He tried, despite the difficulty to listen to May's speech. "When I first blipped back to my apartment, the family living there was very confused. The wife thought that I was a mistress." May received a bout of laughter. She grinned and then laughed herself and Peter could not feel happier for her. She deserved this. To have people listen and to have people admit she was the best. Because she was to him, only beneath MJ. Peter had to stay loyal like that. "The Grandma thought that I was a ghost." Yet more laughter arrived at the stage and Peter could not be more thankful for the mask covering his giant smile. "It was, it was really a mess. Thank you all for coming out to support those who were displaced by the Blip, and, of course, thank you Spider-Man!"

This was his cue. Peter knew that. And oh, thank Thor did MJ know that he was possibly the worst public speaker in existence. He awaited May to gesture him forward and he took the arm wave gracefully. His feet felt like lead, unable to move. His forehead was slick against the cool metal of the suit. And then he thought of MJ. How they would get over all of this. Standing in his room in front of her. Talking end on end about one subject. All this was was a small paragraph. He could do that right? "Thank you, Ms Parker, for having me. And thank you you guys for having me. If it weren't for the public support, it would make my day job one hell of a lot harder. And, we've gotta take those small steps now. Build ourselves back. As the lovely Ms Parker said, people have been displaced; it wasn't their fault. So it's only fair that we all bound together to help us all. Once more. It's all for us, thank you all."

If he was doing an English major, he would have a better way to describe it. But all Peter could say was that the audience erupted. Wolf whistles, clapping, shouts of agreement. It was empowering for the spirit. These were the people he saved. These were the people he was stabbed instead of. He nodded stiffly and stepped away into back-stage. 

May continued herself but was quick to join him in the wide expansive white room. "Thank you Spider-Man, he’ll be right back out to take photos and videos, thank you!" He could hear what she said as he put a small gap between them. He thwipped out his phone and sent a long, sweet thank you text to MJ. 

"That was amazing." He says, looking up toward May as she emerged. He put his phone away. 

"That was great." She repeats it back as they high five and hug. He tells her about his nervousness and she mirrors back to him about her feeling of stiffness. It's nice and comforting, similar problems - but they've been sorted out by just going and doing it. They were mirroring off of each other and comforting each other, despite May saying that he seemed to be radiating a lack of confidence. 

"It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine. Did you get your passport?" She asks at the end of their little ramble and he nods. "Mini toothpaste?" He nods again, smiling but its hidden by the mask flying up as the back door swings open. "Oh?" Asks May, looking toward the large, kinda sweaty man shuffling through the opening door with a giant cheque. Peter's enhanced vision picks up on the amount and who it's for. He smiles again and lets the helmet drop back down around his face into the shoulder plates.

"Hey, sorry I’m late." Fires off Happy as the awkward shuffle he has leads the man all the way into the room. Now all three exchange greetings and Peter can feel some awkwardness in the air. 

"Oh, you look lovely." Appreciates Happy, looking down at May. 

"Thanks, you too." 

"Thanks. New dress?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes, it is. That’s a new beard." 

Peter looks back and forth between the two, evidently, something is unfurling here. Peter is not sure whether he likes it. Almost freaky, if he is going to be frank. May had not shown any romantic interest since Ben, but now she was 'chatting' with Happy. 

"It’s my Blip beard, because I grew it in the blip. Blip beard."

"I see."Peter is, unlike May, very puzzled. Was that it? Were they going to continue talking? A small reach of his brain is saying to clear his throat or to just turn and leave back to the small group of reporters May had mentioned in her final address. 

"Anyway, the reason I'm late is because this was misplaced. Can you believe it? Because it's enormous. Not the amount, the size. The amount and the size." No! Guess not. Looks like they're gunna continue talking. This is odd. Happy Hogan stuttering and looking unsure of himself. God, no. It's downright creepy - Happy had a thing for May! Said person's laughter sounds out lightly and said a surprised 'Oh.'

"The very generous Pepper Potts, said..."

"Thank you." Interrupts May, smiling still at the bumbling man. 

" ...she’s sorry she couldn’t be here." Happy had a thing for May. Is this what he was first like with MJ as well? God that would be embarrassing. Is that what he was still like dating MJ? Probably, look at him. Ughck! That unsettled him slightly. 

"I think I’m going to go change the Sterno under the vegan lasagna." Excuses May who turns from Happy to Peter, and with a jab and a flick of her finger tells him to: "Go shake hands." May turns and leaves a moment or two through the back exit, which leaves a still-staring Happy and confused-as-hell Peter in the room. 

"Will do." He says after May, then turns round to Happy on his heel. "What just happened?" The old bodyguard shrugs it off and tries to change the subject. He was flustered if Peter could read body language. Which he could not. At all. 

"Heads up, Nick Fury is calling you." Happy blurts out. He was trying to change the subject that badly. Peter's phone was not even ringing? He was quick to point that out. Was Happy just lying to avoid the subject of him and Aunt May? Really? Happy 'shut-the-hell-up-Peter' Hogan? Peter focused on the point of other heroes and turned back to Happy, expecting a response "Yeah, well he's gunna call you."

"Why?"

Happy looked down at him. "Why? Because he probably has some hero stuff for you to do. You’re a superhero." The man stated obviously. "He calls superheroes." As if it was the most evident thing in the world... Why would Nick Fury call Peter? The guy knew that Peter was just about to go on vacation, surely?And the fact that Peter only dealt on the low key. He was only back up, not a big, main, first name on the teamsheet... He had only been an Avenger on the important missions, the universe threatening ones to be specific.

But then, as if on cue, Peter's phone began vibrating and ringing in the bag a few feet behind the pair of males. "No caller ID. That’s him." Indicated Happy toward the text at the top of the screen. He was looking over the brim of the phone and fluctuating between Peter's face and the screen with his eyes. "Well, What are you waiting for?"

"I don’t want to talk to Nick Fury." Said Peter, dropping the phone toward the ground slightly and looking at Happy full on. Tony's old bodyguard pushed the phone back into view, inside their peripherals.

"Answer the phone." 

"Why?" Happy stammered and failed to answer. Peter smiled internally and pushed the phone back down against Happy's hand. The man took a small step back and took his hand away. 

"Because if you don’t talk to him, then I have to talk, and I don’t want to talk to him."

"Why don’t you want to talk to him?"

"Because I’m scared... Just answer the phone." Peter lifted his phone into view, in line with his head and hung up on the unknown number. "You sent Nick Fury to voice mail?" Staggered out Happy, his tone slowly elevating to match the situation. Peter only lifted an eyebrow in return and began to walk back toward the stage. His ears slowly picked up a crowd of people who would be waiting for him outside. 

Happy shouted something about not sending Nick Fury to voicemail after him, but Peter had long since put him in the back of his mind as he continued back toward the stage. "You do not ghost Nick Fury!" Rung out in his ears and soon the iron mask as it came up around his face. He hopped up the double step and the curtain drew apart, thanks to the extra legs holding them open. 

"God dammit, Tony." Muttered Happy after the smalling form of the Spider-Man. "Really taught Peter everything, huh?"


	5. FEA-ftermath

Reporters crowded all around Peter as he landed from above. They're all speaking at once. The crowd is shrieking indistinctly, even Karen can't make out any solid words. He backs away, putting a hand up, so they could stay back. His senses were not appreciating this at all. If anything his ears were fluctuating between hearing nothing and everything. "Karen, up the suit output volume, and decrease input would you?" He asks, looking around at the only increasing coverage wave. Karen confirms his request and applies the feature. Only then does he begin to speak. "Everyone, just quiet!" Silence. "Ah, that's better." A few mutters seem to rise in front of him. "One question at a time, and be nice, like - I can't hear you all at once."

Hands all fly up. Every hand, some people with two hands as well. He hated the press, news, all of it. "Are you the head Avenger?" Asks the woman he points to, cameras are flashing and clicking now. All in a second wave. That burns his eyes out a bit. It was otherwise dark in the theatre. 

"Uh, no I'm not. I'm not even-" He would have continued if the swarm did not fire back up, as if alight. They interrupted the questions answer, so he stopped. Then he gave up on answering that one - as even more hands went up, including the woman who had just asked that one.

He points to another woman, who leans over the crowd of reporters toward him as if he's the most important person in the world. "If the aliens come back, what are you gonna do?" 'Damn.' Thinks Peter. He was not ready for this. Like at all. Sure he could fight in the battles, but fight the press? No, not at all. His head starts to spin as the questions increase in magnitude and volume. The control he had had has virally spiralled out into nothing. It was almost funny if he's being honest. 

"Well we'll t-" He is interrupted again. God, these people had no respect. What was the point of asking the question if you are going to interrupt the answer? Peter grumbles inaudibly and speaks up. "Look, if you're just gunna stop me from answering... I'm going to go. Thanks so much, everyone, for coming." Nearly instantly the bumbling is back. And any confidence he had mustered up to deliver that closing line starts to diminish rapidly. However, he finds it within himself to spring up into the rafters and out of the nearest exit. 

He jumps up to the roof, to only find himself on top of the building, looking out onto the city. His mask fades off into his hunched shoulders and he breathes deeply for a moment or two. His senses realign. His vision unblurs and he looks up to his left. Trundling along the tracks went a train. He flicked his head back. In the process, he looked down. 

His cellphone buzzes in his backpack. The bag is sitting in front of both his feet, being set there earlier when he first touched down. Peter grabs at it lethargically and manages to grind down the zip along the side, rummaging for his phone. His forearm disappears inside the bag for a moment or two and reemerges clutching his phone. 

It was MJ. 

He fiddles with the phone and plays with the idea of letting it go, but he lets in and answers. It couldn't hurt, surely. In fact, MJ would probably know what to do and how to make him feel better. The disorientating from earlier was fuzzing in his brain, and the small but developing pressure of failure during his speech is growing across him. He snaps out of it. The buzzing from his phone stops as he looks back into the city, the accept button pressed. "Hey, Peter. How was it in the end?" Comes MJ's voice from his phone.

"Okay, I guess." He replies, putting his head down, gaze at his perched feet. "It went alright."

"Speaking still bothering you?" MJ asks in a worried tone. She had got it right first try. That was just how amazing she was. Especially to him. 

"Yeah." Peter trails off and sighs.

"Well you know what that means."

"More practise speaking?"

"Yup." She pops the 'p' and does a half sigh. "Your apartment, after the trip."

"After the trip.." Peter repeats. He looks up and sees, plastered across the giant wall of the nearest building... A giant mural of his father (figure.) Half of the helmet is left unpainted, revealing the smiling face of Tony. He chokes. God that hurt, still, to see Tony's face. So full of colour, emotion-and- alive... And right beneath all of that: stood MJ. 

He was shocked. Well, he wasn't expecting that... He told her to do something else, and he's gunna be mortified if she had watched his speech. Because he was awful, he knew that. Still too rigid and scripted. Yeah, he was only where he was because of her, and he couldn't thank her enough for how useful it had been already. However, that still didn't mean he wanted her to see it! But god he loved her. He realised that now as he watched her. He knows it, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

She was just standing there. Phone pressed to her ear, eyes staring over at him from across the roof. His hoodie pulled tight around her thin but muscular form. (What he would do to see her without it..) One half-covered hand clutches onto the sleeve and the neck hole of the hoodie. She's lightly biting both of them in slight anxiousness. It's as if she was unsure if she should be there, staring over at him in silence. They were both silent. And there was something in the air. Not strictly unsettling, but a knowing crackle in the oxygen. 

MJ hangs up on him. Then drops the phone down to her waist and lip-smiles over at him. The gap between them was closed within a moment and a half, Peter had just leapt the entire distance in a single bound. Within another second his arms have swung themselves beneath her, scooping her up. 

From that moment he's showering her in short kisses, and wouldn't stop or relent until she manages to give one back. "Hey." He greets again.

"We've done the introductions, skip forward to what we were talking about." Peter smiles up to her at MJ's antics. He additionally puts her down at her final request. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He asks, still looking up due to her increased stature. 

"Eh, didn't feel like it." He smiles again and gives up asking. 

"Is this what you've been doing? Cuz it's really- it's amazing!" He motions toward the wall to his left. He turns with the arm and notices the fine intricacies running along the surface of the artwork. Instantly he's blinking and shoving away the small tears. 'Not now.' He would tell himself. 

"Yeah. Just around the corner, easy to swing by if I need to. You like it?" She too turns to the painting-mural. Peter kisses her once more.

"Do I really have to answer?" She smiles at him for the second time so far. She steps forward and kicks away a bucket of paint he hadn't even seen. MJ wraps her arms, and more importantly her warmth around him. Her legs hop up around his waist, hooking around his thighs for good measure. And now he's painfully aware of his own 'excitement' of seeing MJ. He adjusts his hips and hers on his waist, which leads to him nearly dropping her through the accidental interaction. God she was going to kill him. 

His footsteps start. Then echo. And speed as he draws the distance closer. "Swing me home, Spider." She calls out as they leap - and he's then one-hundred-percent sure he could've had sex with her right there and then. Because he's gone. They're both smitten, and both know it. 

Its just a matter of time.


	6. May seems to have a thing for finding Peter in compromising situations.

MJ dropped to her knees in front of him. He was sitting on his bed, legs spread wide enough for her to be between them with comfort. Her lips are shining and gleaming with what appears to be a layer of saliva. A slather of her tongue across them leaves Peter almost panting. His pants are straining and the suit is just left begging. For a release, for freedom. To remove the confines it's stuck in. He double taps the spider, and the spider suit slides off down to his abs before stopping, caught on the rest of its self. 

Rapidly, MJ is tugging it down, lifting him and forcing it down the rest of the way. Feet are freed and his hands and left clutching the sheets due to the accidental stimulation so far. MJ eyes him, looking up through thick eyelashes. One, two flutters later and he's already ready to burst. Her hands ripple across his abs. Tentative touches littering the hard chiselled wall. Light and flexing fingers are almost dancing along his body and all the interaction is going straight down. 

Her hands flay themselves down onto his waistband when a jumping knock lands on his door. Peter freezes and splutters. Whilst MJ is under his bed within a literal half second. "Don't come in!" He shouts to undoubtedly Aunt May on the other side of the door. "I'm getting changed!" He shouts after for confirmation. Going for it, he pretends to stub his toe. 

"Okay, Peter." Comes May's reply. Even MJ from beneath the bed can hear the footsteps leading away from the bedroom, and the eventual flick on of the tv. She crawls out from beneath after another moment, just to make sure May isn't coming back. 

Peter is still sitting there, sporting something between a semi and a full erection that her eyes seem to be drawn toward like a faulty magnet. He looks toward her, and they both half-smile. But the mood is gone now. Their raging hormones squashed flat by the interruption of May.

Peter ends up helping MJ down through the fire escape and watches over her on the return journey home this late at night. As Spider-Man obviously. And from the rooftops, not on the street level. 

Of course, he's annoyed and left with a large case of blue balls... But what can he do really? The mood was gone, both of them knew that. And he definitely wouldn't want MJ to do anything if she didn't feel 100% for it. 

But god was his hormone level rising as soon as he arrived back in his bed. This time with the sheets wrapped around him. 

He woke up the next morning to a rather large white stain across his bedsheet. "Fuck." He muttered, picking up the layer of warmth off of him so he could view it better. May would notice that. As quickly and as silently as he could, he swept up the sheet and sped along the length of the apartment to the launderer. 

No more than a minute and a half later, the machine was on and May was in the god damn doorway. "I'm guessing you had MJ over last night, Peter. Was that why I wasn't allowed in?" Instantly his brain went to mush. Putty on a summers day. 

"NununuNo! May! That is- No- I would never do that without- Okay maybe I would... But no! I just had a- um..." God, he can't even finish the sentence. Its only two words. Not even the weirdest bit of the whole topic. 

"Wet dream?" May supplies for him, noticing his withdrawal toward saying the words. Peter splutters still but agrees and sighs. "I get it, Peter. Just... If you are gunna have MJ over in the future tell me - or at least inform me of super swimmers... Or whatever."

Peter sighs and throws his hands in exasperation. May smiles at him in comfort and wraps him in a hug. "I know you're going through a lot, baby. I just need you to help me help you. I know you're going on this trip and all. And you're gunna be with MJ all the time... I don't expect you to- Here." Much to Peter's embarrassment: a box lands in his hands. 

"May!" He shouts after her as May turns and flees toward her room. "For god-..." He trails off but mentally thanks her. The box finds its self stashed deep within his suitcase by the end of the hour. 


End file.
